Robert DeSoto
|Assign = Director of Postwar Rebuilding Efforts, Starfleet Command |Rank = rear admiral |Insignia = file:red RAdmUp 2373.png‎ |}} Robert DeSoto was a Human male who served in Starfleet in the 24th century. He commanded the for two decades from the early 2360s. :An early draft of the script for gives DeSoto's first name as Jonathan. Biography Starfleet Academy Robert, the son of Starfleet Captain Mirabelle Brodeur and civilian physician Dr. Hiram DeSoto, attended Starfleet Academy, where he was a member of the Academy Go team, and team captain his junior and senior years. His team won two out of four Federation championships, an accomplishment he continued to take great pride in throughout his career. ( ) Early career After his graduation from Starfleet Academy, Ensign DeSoto served aboard the along with Ensign Jean-Luc Picard. The two became friends and continued to serve together as lieutenants during the late-2320s. ( ; |Paths of Disharmony}}) In 2355, DeSoto sent his condolences to Picard on the destruction of the . ( ) USS Hood By 2361, DeSoto had reached the rank of captain, and was commanding officer of the . ( ) During the time that William T. Riker served as his first officer on the Hood, Riker prevented DeSoto from beaming down to Altair III, feeling that the situation would be much too dangerous to allow DeSoto to beam down to the surface. Riker disobeyed a direct order in preventing his captain from beaming down to the surface. DeSoto entered a small note regarding the incident in to Riker's permanent service record, but did not take any further action. When considering Riker as first officer on the Enterprise Picard found the note and guessed that DeSoto was too embarrassed about the incident to say anything. However, Picard felt that Riker's willingness to put his captain's life, the ship, and the mission ahead of any negative consequences to his career would make him an excellent Number One and decided to take on Riker as first officer. ( , and ) By 2375, he was considered one of the most celebrated captains in Starfleet. ( ) During his career, he distinguished himself in early engagements with the Cardassians, as well as the Jem'Hadar during the Dominion War. He also established himself as a diplomat, helping to negotiate treaties with the Cardassians, Romulans, and Breen. ( |Paths of Disharmony}}) In early 2378, DeSoto was one of several Starfleet officers present at the first official debriefing of Captain Kathryn Janeway after her ship, the returned from the Delta Quadrant. DeSoto was also on the short list of high-ranking officers that may have been involved in the sale of intelligence and technology to the Orion Syndicate. ( }}) In 2380, DeSoto hosted a Trinni/ek delegation aboard the Hood on the way to Earth. On arrival, he accompanied Ambassador Colton Morrow and five members of the delegation, including Speaker Ytri/ol, to the Federation Council Chambers. When the Trinni/ek collapsed shortly after entering the Council Chambers, Desoto called a medical emergency and followed the medical team to the hospital on Starbase 1. ( ) Admiralty In 2381, following the destruction of the Borg Collective and the mayhem that resulted, DeSoto was promoted to admiral and assigned to the position of Director of Postwar Rebuilding Efforts after Jean-Luc Picard turned down the posting. ( ) In 2382, DeSoto contacted Picard to inform him of the retirement of Admiral Eric Hasslein from his position at Starfleet Command and to allow Picard to know that Leonard James Akaar was considering him for the position. He also informed Picard that he was being considered for an Ambassadorship. ( |Paths of Disharmony}}) Personal Life As of 2371, DeSoto was married, and he and his wife made their home on the Rigel colonies. ( ) DeSoto maintained an interest in the field of exobiology. (ST:CCG expansion: "All Good Things") Starfleet service record Appendices Connections Conflicting information :An issue of DC Comics suggested that DeSoto had been killed at the Battle of Wolf 359, though this data point was dismissed by subsequent stories. External link * category:Humans category:Humans (24th century) category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Starfleet captains category:Starfleet admirals category:USS Hood (NCC-42296) personnel